legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire hunter juggernauts
Enemies article |image=Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-04-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png |caption=Vampire hunter juggernauts in Defiance Bonus materials. |introduced= Legacy of Kain: Defiance (2003) |appearances= Defiance }} Vampire Hunter Juggernauts were human vampire hunter enemies and part of Moebius's Mercenary Army. Encountered primarily by Raziel in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, they were among the higher ranked of the Vampire Hunter classes seen in Defiance and were seen predominantly in Raziel's chapters in the Blood Omen era at the Pillars of Nosgoth - although they would be featured again later a later chapter in Vorador's Mansion. They were notable for their imposing size and use of hammer weapons. Profile Vampire Hunter Juggernauts were male troops of Moebius's Vampire hunter faction, encountered by Raziel in the Blood Omen era of Defiance. Juggernauts were notably much larger and more muscular than other human enemies. They wore blue blood splattered trousers and brown boots. with a wide blue cummerbund decorated with the symbol of Moebius's Mercenary Army. They were largely bare-chested save for a thin brown apron which descended into a tail at the back beneath the waist and wore brown leather wrist bands on their arms. Most of the juggernauts hair was shaved save for a red ponytail held by a black band they grew long fu manchu style moustaches. Notably their forehead and eyes were decorated by a large symbolic tattoo. Juggernauts were the most powerful enemies of the Vampire hunters faction, attacking with swinging blows from a massive sledgehammer. They were slow but compensated for this with high damage output and virtually unstoppable counterattacks. Despite their attacking prowess the juggernauts had unusually low stamina and could tire easily, quickly leading them to slow-down and exhaustion and the inability to counter. Juggernauts were among the later enemies to be encountered in the Vampire Hunter faction - they were first seen in the chapter Find the Location of Vorador's Mansion as Raziel explored the area around the Pillars of Nosgoth and could be seen again later in the chapter Battle Kain at Vorador's Mansion. Like many of the Vampire Hunter classes in Legacy of Kain: Defiance, Juggernauts could be 'enhanced' by the spells of the Vampire hunter sorceresses. Notes *Vampire Hunter Juggernauts are not named in game. They are however titled as such in Legacy of Kain: Defiance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide where they are classified and grouped along with other Vampire Hunter enemy types. Game files label the class as "vh_big". **The term "Juggernaut" describes a destructive and unstoppable force and is typically applied to heavy vehicles. Juggernaut at Wikipedia *The facial structure of the Juggernauts is incredibly similar to that of Vampire hunter pillagers and Vampire hunter ascetics, perhaps suggesting the other character models were adapted in the design of the juggernauts. *Despite their formidable size the juggernauts have the same size soul as regular human enemies. *Like many of the Defiance Vampire hunter classifications, the design and role of the Vampire Hunter Juggernauts does not match with the roles seen previously in the Pre-Blood Omen era in Soul Reaver 2 or the Blood Omen era in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain - this may be due to time or timeline differences, but could be justified due to the undisciplined nature of the mercenary vampire hunters as a whole. Ultimately they could be considered an equivalent of the Sarafan templars who are similarly the most damaging fighters of their faction identified by a size related codename ("sarafanlarge" in the case of the templars compared to "vh_big" for the juggernauts). Gallery Defiance-Fankit-Enemy-VampireHunterJuggernaut.jpg|Promotional image of a Vampire Hunter Juggernaut from the Defiance fankit Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Renders-04-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png|Vampire Hunter Juggernauts as they appear in Bonus materials Defiance-Enemy-VHJuggernaut.png|A Vampire Hunter Juggernaut in game Defiance-BonusMaterial-EnemyArt-Concepts-05-VampireHunterJuggernaut.png Defiance-Model-Character-Vh big.png Defiance-Model-Object-Bighammer.png See also *Vampire hunters (history preceding Blood Omen) *Vampire hunter pillagers *Vampire hunter mercenaries *Vampire hunter sorceresses *Vampire hunter ascetics *Sarafan templars References Browse Category:Enemies/Defiance Category:Enemies Category:Defiance